


Unsteady

by Emeraldeyedcelt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldeyedcelt/pseuds/Emeraldeyedcelt
Summary: Willow McKinnon is in her fifth year at Hogwarts when news comes of the breakout of notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black. That is only the begining, between the Dementor guarding the school and the troublesome Weasley twins that seem to have attached themselves to her, she will find it difficult to keep her own secrets hidden.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain beat loudly on the window panes of the train as the black storm clouds swirled outside.   
Inside the warmth of the trains compartment, sharp gray eyes read the lines of a book.   
Willow sighed as she turned the page. The train whistled lowly into the wind and started forward, jostling her thick black curls.  
Willow pulled her feet up onto the cushioned bench of the Hogwarts Express as she once again made the journey to school.  
She continued reading in the quiet of the compartment that she had been so lucky to get all to herself, pulling her thick cloak tighter around herself.  
Willow was enjoying the quiet when suddenly the compartment door was thrown open and loud, boisterous laughter echoed throughout. She sat frozen in her corner as three boys entered; the one leading the pack had dark skin and long black braided hair, while the other two were both tall, lanky, and had flaming red hair. Right away, she knew who they were; Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins.  
They continued into her compartment, laughing and joking, throwing their things into the storage space above the seats. They didn't seem to notice her until they had sat down and one of the twins was left sitting next to her.  
“Sorry, Love. All the other compartments were full.” Lee Jordan spoke up, as he threw a wink at her.   
Willow narrowed her eyes in his direction then shrugged as she went back to her book.  
The twin sitting next to her was staring at her, distracting her. When she looked up at him, he smiled widely.  
“What are you reading that is so interesting?” he asked quietly.  
Willow’s eyes softened a little before she answered. “Most Dangerous Wizards of All Time.” she whispered.   
His eyes widened in surprise, his jaw slacking a little.   
Lee started laughing. “Now why would you be interested in that, Love?”  
Willow rounded on him. “For your information, I plan on being an Auror once I leave. And I am not your love.” she spat at him. She turned into her corner and ignored the boys for a good ten minutes before one of the twins spoke up again, this time it was the one across the compartment from her.  
“I think we got off on the wrong foot. Listen, let's start over; my name is George, and that is my brother Fred.” He stuck out his hand in an attempt to shake hers, but just as Willow reached out, the train jerked to a stop.  
Willow was nearly thrown from her seat on the bench before the twin to her left, Fred, grabbed ahold of her and set her steady.   
She mumbled a quick thanks as she straightened her cloak over her.   
“I wonder what that was? We can't have reached Hogwarts yet.” Fred mused aloud as he and the other two boys stood up and made their way towards the compartment door.  
Just as Lee was about to open the door, the lights flickered out and the room grew suddenly cold.  
“Get back!” Willow barked as she pulled out her wand. The boys did as she said, quickly pulling their wands out as well, Fred's arm placed in front of Willow slightly.   
Slowly, the room grew ever colder as ice crept on the walls and the window panels. They saw a shadow beginning to pass their door, before coming to a stop. The shadowy figure seemed to reach for the handle, reach for the young people inside. They all held their breath, waiting, gripping their wands tightly.  
A scream echoed through the corridor. The figure seemed to jump back and disappear as quickly as it came.   
Even when the lights came back on a few minutes later, the four teenagers stayed where they were, poised and ready for a fight.  
Just as they were starting to relax, the door was thrown open, revealing a shabbily dressed, scarred man. He looked directly at Willow, before glancing around the room.  
He cleared his voice, “There was a Dementor attack. A young boy has passed out just up the corridor. I am making the rounds to check the others.” he said in what seemed a practiced, forced voice.  
“Is that what that thing was?” Lee yelled, jumping back towards the outside window.   
“It came to the door, but left when we heard the scream?” George said as he threw himself back down on the bench. “Who was attacked? Are they okay?”  
At this point, the man seemed to stare right at Willow as he spoke. “The boy and his friends are alright, recovering at this point. It was Harry Potter.”   
All four teenagers gasped at this point. Lee joined George on the bench, and flung his arm over his face. Fred sat down, mumbling to himself about poor Harry. Only Willow stood now, her wand forgotten in her hand.  
The man at the door straightened himself before finally announcing, “We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. You four had best get ready.” and with that he slowly slide the door closed.  
They were all silent before Lee took a loud breath. “Whelp, this year should prove interesting. What do you fellas think?” he dug a tie out of his bag and started to rub the wrinkles out of his trousers.  
Fred laughed loudly, “I would say. But they all seem to be that way since Harry has started.” he turned to Willow. “What do you think, Love?”  
Willow shrugged as she shoved her books back into her bag. “I feel bad for Harry. He probably just wants a normal life.” she stood up, took off her cloak before throwing her bag on her shoulder.   
All three boys gasped as they finally saw what she had been hiding under that cloak. A dark green Slytherin tie.  
As she made her way to the door, her black curls bouncing, she turned. “My names Willow, by the way. Willow McKinnon.”   
Willow didn't wait for an answer, continuing walk out of the compartment and down the corridor, leaving the three boys stunned.  
“An interesting year, indeed.” Fred whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow pulled her hood tighter around her face while searching for a spot in one of the horseless carriages.   
"Did you hear about Saint Potter? Poor baby fainted at the shadow of a Dementor!" She heard a familiar sneer and turned to see the blonde hair of a third year student.  
Willow walked to his carriage and cleared her throat before climbing in next to him.  
"Draco." She said as way of greeting her housemate, sending a nod towards Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Willow. I was surprised that I didn't see you on the train. Where were you?" Draco scooted over to make sure there was enough from for the older girl.  
"Yes, well I was trying to have some quiet to myself, reading." She quickly flashed him her book. "However, the Dementors decided to interrupt."  
At this, Draco grabbed her hand. "Are you okay? I didn't hear that they had attacked you also."  
Willow smiled softly. "They didn't do anything to me; they were interrupted by something else."  
Draco huffed and leaned aback as the carriages finally started their ascent to the castle.   
"They are blasted beasts." He muttered and Willow just chuckled as they rode in silence the rest of the way.

 

Once they were sat inside the warmth of the Great Hall and the sorting had taken place, Willow listened patiently for Dumbledor's begining of term speach.   
"Good evening, students." His soft voice filled the halls as all the chatter stopped immediately. "Welcome back for what I hope will be another great year at Hogwarts. I just have a few short mentions before we get to the delicious feast that I am sure you are all excited for. Firstly, as always, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Also, I would like you to join me in welcoming our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin."  
As everyone slowly clapped, Willow looked up at the shabby dressed man from the train and smiled at how hopeful he looked as he waved towards the tables of students.  
"And lastly, but most seriously, I would like to inform you that Hogwarts will be playing host to a guard of Dementors sent from Azkaban." At the large gasp that rolled through the room, Dumbledor raised a hand for silence. "They are here for your protection only, and only as precaution. I am sure you all have heard of the escape of Sirius Black this summer. After much consultation, the Minister and I have decided it would be in the best interest of all in this castle that the Dementors are here." When he seemed satisfied with the silence, Dumbledor smiled. "Thank you, and if you would please, let the feast begin."   
At this, food sprang up onto all the golden platters across the tables. Sitting on the other side of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle started throwing some of everything onto their plates.   
"So how was your holiday, Draco?" Willow asked as she reached for a casserole.   
"Fine, Father worked most of it, so mother and I did some traveling. What about yourself?"   
"Nothing quite so extravagant, although I did go to London and looked at some old Muggle shops. That was interesting."  
Draco shook his head. "You and your Muggles, I will never understand it."   
Willow just smiled as they continued to eat.   
After a few minutes, once they had lost their interest in the food, Crabbe and Goyle started whispering quickly to Draco, who was nodding voraciously.   
Draco threw something over to the Gryffindor table, hitting the back of a black haired kid; Harry Potter turned around and g sent a glare his way.  
"Heard about what happened on the train, Potter. Tell me, did you really faint?" Draco sneered, and his lackeys laughed.  
Willow reached up and pinched the tip of Draco's ear hard. "What is wrong with you?" She hissed.   
Draco just sat down and flowered at the table.  
"Oy, why is Weasley staring at you?" Crabbe grunted, nodding off to the Gryffindor table again.   
Willow looked over to Harry, think that the lump of lard was talking about his friend, however they were engrossed in their own conversation. She cocked an eyebrow as she looked around, her eyes suddenly meeting with a pair of brown ones.   
Willow swallowed hard, feeling the heat rise as Draco looked back and forth between her and Fred Weasley. She looked up at the head table and saw that the new teacher, Professor Lupin was also looking at her, questioningly


End file.
